


cc drabbles

by bloodred_ander



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Barely mentioned but still there, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Caught in the Act, Dacryphilia, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Forbidden Love, Hyung Kink, LMAO, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Manhandling, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Top Park Chanyeol, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: I asked my followers on Twitter to send mea pairing + a kink + a sentenceand well, these little blurbs are a result of that!





	1. SeKai + Biting Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked : _Sekai, biting kink and something about complaining_

Jongin gasps as Sehun kisses down his neck, lips soft and gentle. He shivers a little when Sehun licks at the base of his neck, tongue hot and wet, and then jerks in surprise, moaning loudly when Sehun bites him. Hard.

The sudden rush of pain riles him up even further, makes his dick twitch in his boxers, and he squirms against the sheets, fingers tangling in Sehun's hair as the other starts to suck on his skin, stinging pain bleeding into pleasure.

"Sehun," he whimpers, tugs on his hair roughly. Sehun grunts in protest but pulls away, eyebrows furrowed, lips shiny and red.

"What?"

Jongin breathes in deeply, thoughts scrambled as he focuses on Sehun's lust filled eyes as he stares down at him.

"I-I," he stutters, swallows thickly, feels goosebumps raise up on his skin when Sehun eyes the way his Adam's apple bobs.

He squirms, says, "the m-marks..." and untangles one hand from Sehun's hair to bring it down to his own neck, running his fingers over the fresh indents of Sehun's teeth on his skin.

Sehun looks at him, an eyebrow raised, smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"I didn't hear you complaining about them last night," he whispers as he leans forward, lips brushing against Jongin's flushed cheeks almost sweetly. "But I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want me to, won't bite marks into your skin no matter how beautiful you look covered in them."

Jongin huffs, bites his bottom lip a little too hard as he frowns, embarassment colouring his face a darker shade of red.

"No," he whispers, sounds almost petulant as he says, "I like it."

And Sehun hums in acknowledgement, lips parting so that he can flatten his tongue against Jongin's warm cheek. Jongin shivers, anticipates.

"Good," is all Sehun says before he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jongin's cheek, making him cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.


	2. Chansoo + Sex Toy(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Chansoo + sex toys + „i can take more dont worry“_

Chanyeol pets a hand over Kyungsoo's sweaty back, shushing him gently as he moans brokenly, thighs trembling and hips twitching.

Kyungsoo has his upper body pressed into the sheets and his rounded ass raised high in the air, thighs spread wide to make things easier. For the both of them.

So far things seem to be going good but Chanyeol is worried, always is when it comes to Kyungsoo because his boyfriend is so small and delicate (in comparison to him at least) and Chanyeol lives with the constant fear that he may accidentally 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 him if he isn't careful enough.

Which is why he frowns, hesitant to push the next bead into Kyungsoo's hole when Kyungsoo already looks so close to falling apart; bangs matted to his sweaty forehead as he pants heavily, eyes shut and body flushed and warm to the touch.

It's not like they don't own toys or don't use them often. It's just that these new stainless steel anal beads (he doesn't think he can even call them beads, what with how large they are) that Kyungsoo recently ordered online seem too big for him to take, even with all the lube Chanyeol's used and how careful he's been; whispering soothing words to Kyungsoo and urging him to relax as he gently eased first one shiny, silver bead in and then another.

He holds the third one between his fingers, lubed up and ready to push into Kyungsoo's pliant body (the remaining two – out of the five beads in total – dangle from the string, tapping against the back of Kyungsoo's thighs whenever Chanyeol shifts on the bed, kneeling directly behind Kyungsoo).

Chanyeol licks his lips as he looks at Kyungsoo's puffy rim – pink and twitching, slathered in a generous amount of lube – the red string that holds the beads together disappearing into his body.

"Babe?" he calls, rubbing circles into the small of Kyungsoo's back, eyebrows furrowed just that slightest bit. "Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?"

"I'm okay," Kyungsoo answers almost immediately, shaking his hips from side to side. He pushes himself up on his elbows and looks back at Chanyeol, eyes lidded and gaze hazy. His voice is hoarse, a little breathless, when he says, "I can take more, don't worry."

And that's all the reassuring Chanyeol needs because he knows that Kyungsoo knows his own limits better than anyone else, that he'll say when things get to be too much for him. And all Kyungsoo has to do is ask Chanyeol to stop and he will.

"Alright, baby," he says softly, gentle smile on his face. "You're doing so good, just three more."

Chanyeol presses the bead he's holding against Kyungsoo's rim, gentle and yet insistent, and watches in fascination as Kyungsoo's rim gives in to the pressure, parts slowly as Chanyeol pushes the toy further into his body.


	3. Chanhun + Vampire Chanyeol lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _chanyeol as a vampire ,,,,, lit rally quaking luv_
> 
> This wasn't exactly a prompt (or I'm not sure it was) but anon said vampire Yeol and that's the biggest kink of all 🤤

Sehun shivers as cold hands trail up his sides, large palms rough against his smooth skin. His back arches of the bed when his nipples are pinched, 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥, and he gasps softly, eyelids fluttering at the spike of pleasure.

Hovering above him, Chanyeol laughs, voice low and breathy, amused. Sehun scowls at him half-heartedly.

"Don't look at me like that," Chanyeol tells him with a roll of his eyes, clicking his tongue. He leans down lower, the cold skin of his bare chest coming in contact with Sehun's own heated flesh, making his body jerk at the sharp contrast.

"Then don't tease, asshole," Sehun grumbles but with no real heat. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist and trails his hands up his toned biceps, mouth watering at the firm muscles he feels under his fingertips.

Chanyeol smirks at him, fangs peeking out of his kiss swollen lips, dark eyes glinting mischeviously.

"But hyung likes teasing you, Sehunnie," he says, deep voice dropping lower, vibrating through Sehun's chest, his bones, his entire being. He grinds his hips down, slow and deliberate, pressing Sehun further into the bed with the weight of his own body.

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut, moans loud and wanton as he trembles, pleasure burning through his veins. "Ah, 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨. 𝘈𝘩!"

Chanyeol licks his lips before he parts them, fangs sharp and dangerous, sinful. "You taste better, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳, when you're all riled up baby."

Sehun howls, isn't ready for when Chanyeol sinks his fangs into him, pierces the delicate skin of his neck and drinks from him, humming in content as Sehun's blood flows into his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat.

  
It's a hit that feels like it's going straight to his heart.


	4. ChanChen + Manhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _My current obssession is Chanchen, so how about Chanchen + Manhandling_
> 
> _I lowkey just like to imagine yeol doing that to all the smols <3 _
> 
> Anon, whoever you are, you should know that you and I share the same brain-cell 🤤 I literally love the idea of Yeol manhandling the smols (even sekai) and chanchen is my closet otp!!

They barely make in into the apartment before Chanyeol is hoisting Jongdae up like he weighs absolutely nothing, kicking the door shut behind them.

Jongdae gasps in surprise, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol's waist on reflex while he grabs onto his arms, mouth going dry when he squeezes around his boyfriend's bulging biceps.

He frowns at Chanyeol when he chuckles at his dazed expression, cheeks colouring in embarassment.

"Warn me next time, jerk," Jongdae says weakly, trying to appear annoyed as he smacks Chanyeol on the arm. Chanyeol simply smirks at him as he walks the both of them over to the couch, bouncing Jongdae in his arms as he does. Jongdae bites his lips, knows Chanyeol's doing it on purpose. Show off.

"Where's the fun in that?" Chanyeol teases before he throws Jongdae down onto the couch. The air feels like it's been knocked out of his lungs and Jongdae barely has time to recover before Chanyeol straddles his thighs and presses him further into the cushions as he leans down to kiss him. Wet and messy and wild.

He whimpers into the kiss, struggles to keep up with the sting of Chanyeol's teeth and the heat of his tongue as it slides into his mouth. Chanyeol makes this appreciative noise in the back of his throat as he grips Jongdae's chin in one large hand, holding him still as he pulls back a little so he can fuck his tongue into jongdae's mouth. It's filthy. It's filthy and Jongdae loves it.

There's spit dribbling down his chin and he feels so helpless and tiny, pinned down by Chanyeol, but he's far from complaining. He loves it when Chanyeol roughs him up a bit even if he'll never really admit it. He loves it when Chanyeol hefts him around as if he weighs nothing, loves when Chanyeol grips tight and prints finger-shaped bruises into his skin. Absolutely loves it when Chanyeol holds him up against the wall, or controls the movements of Jongdae's hips as he rides him.

And this time isn't any different.

He whines when Chanyeol suddenly pulls away from the kiss, pushes himself off of him and stands beside the couch. Jongdae pants as Chanyeol spends a few seconds just staring at him in silence, eyes dark and pupils blown, before he crouches down and reaches for the button on Jongdae's jeans, undoing it with practised ease. Chanyeol pulls Jongdae's jeans and underwear down his legs, movements rough and jerky, and Jongdae's lashes flutter as he's tugged down the couch, shirt riding up a little.

He chokes on a moan that sounds like Chanyeol's name. Whimpers when Chanyeol grips his hips and manhandles him onto his front, until his face is pressed into the cushions and his bare ass is level with Chanyeol's face as he sits behind him, cushions dipping under his weight.

Chanyeol licks a strips up Jongdae's crack, tongue circling his hole. He pulls away, chuckles darkly when Jongdae's body jerks in surprise.

"Hold still, Dae," he says as he grips tight onto his hips, "and let me make you feel good."


	5. ChanSoo + caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Chansoo + caught in the act_
> 
> I'm sorry this took me so long anon 😭 but I hope you like this!

Kyungsoo's moans are muffled by the hand Chanyeol has pressed against his mouth, fingers almost bruising against his jaw. The table rocks beneath them, creaking ominously every time Chanyeol fucks into Kyungsoo's tight heat and Kyungsoo honestly wonders why they didn't just take this to his bed when it's _right there_.

But now that he thinks about it, they were too impatient and horny to strip down properly – judging by the fact that he's still got his socks and shirt on and that Chanyeol is still clothed, pants and boxers pulled down just low enough to get his cock out – so really, it's no surprise that they only made it as far as Kyungsoo's study table before Chanyeol was hoisting him up on it, slick fingers slipping into him one by one and stretching him out quickly but thoroughly.

Kyungsoo's entire body spasms when Chanyeol angles his hips and rams the swollen head of his cock into his prostate. His eyes roll back into his head as he struggles to hold himself up, arms aching, muscles burning with exertion.

He whimpers when Chanyeol keeps abusing that spot, spreading his feet apart so that he can keep ramming into Kyungsoo at this angle. Chanyeol's other hand tightens around Kyungsoo's thigh, blunt nails digging into supple flesh as he pushes his thigh open wider.

Kyungsoo lets his other thigh droop down towards the table, splaying himself open for Chanyeol.

"God, _fuck_ ," Chanyeol curses with a deep frown of concentration on his face as he snaps his hips harder. There's sweat lining his forehead, and a healthy flush on his cheeks. Kyungsoo finds he looks amazing like this.

"I'm so close, Soo," Chanyeol grunts, head tipping back.

 _Me too_! Kyungsoo thinks but he can't really say it because of Chanyeol's large hand covering his mouth. Honestly, if they were home alone then Kyungsoo wouldn't have been in this predicament but they aren't, so he has to be mindful of how loud he gets. Especially since Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's roommate, is a nosey little shit that doesn't have any mercy (or decency) when it comes to teasing him for being a horn-dog.

Good thing Chanyeol locked the door–

"Hey Kyungsoo," the door swings open, "what's with all the squeaky noi– oh."

Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol who's gone stock still, horror painted all over his features.

" _Oh_. OHO!" Baekhyun's loud cackle fills the room. "Hey, Yeol, looking good! Seems like somebody ain't skipping out on leg days no more."

Kyungsoo sighs and falls back against the table Chanyeol's hand slipping off his mouth. He glares up at the ceiling, mood ruined.

" _Get the fuck out, Baek_!"


	6. Chanchen + "Baby Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _not sure if you're still accepting requests but chanchen + "baby boy" if you are?_
> 
> As much as I love soft Dom Yeol I also adore sub Top Yeol,,,, so yeah :) Also, if Jongdae can call Baekhyun hyung then Chanyeol can call Jongdae hyung too. I don't accept criticism, thank you.

Jongdae moans softly, cock tapping against his stomach as he rides Chanyeol, hips working harder, _faster_ , thigh muscles flexing every time he bounces on his boyfriend's cock.

Beneath him Chanyeol whimpers, drooling around the ball gag in his mouth, lashes wet with unshed tears. His grip is tight on the sheets beneath him, knuckles white, but Jongdae knows he won't touch because he's been told not to. He's a good boy, his Yeollie. He really is.

"Does it feel good fucking me, Yeollie?" Jongdae asks, slows his pace until he's just grinding his hips in slow circles. He trembles as he squeezes around Chanyeol's thick cock deliberately, just to watch the way he writhes against the dark sheets, hair a mess as he whips his head from side to side. _God_. He really does love Chanyeol like this.

"What's the matter, baby boy?" Jongdae pants, reaching up to thumb against Chanyeol's peaked nipples, delighting in the way he shivers, the way his cock throbs inside of him. "Do you not like _hyung_ teasing you?"

Chanyeol whimpers, hips bucking up wildly, enough to make Jongdae lose focus for a few precious seconds because he's buried so fucking _deep_ inside of him. His lashes flutter as he pants, trying to get a grip on himself. He can't lose control just yet – not when Chanyeol enjoys this so much. They both do.

Chanyeol tries to speak around the gag in his mouth but fails miserably, tears leaving glistening tracks down his cheeks as he scratches at the sheets in frustration. Jongdae takes pity on him and pulls the gag loose. Chanyeol deserves it, he's been a good boy afterall.

" _H-Hyung_ ," Chanyeol stutters, _whines_ , lips swollen red and slick with spit. "Hyung please don't stop. You f-feel so good, hyung. Please. _Please_!"

Jongdae groans, heart pounding in his chest, cock leaking precum onto Chanyeol's defined stomach. He can't resist when Chanyeol begs like this. Can't say no to him when he calls him _hyung_.

 _His precious sweet baby boy. His Yeollie_.

With a hitch in his breath, Jongdae raises his hips until just the tip of Chanyeol's cock is buried inside him before he slams back down again.


	7. Chanchen + Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _chanchen + mafia_
> 
> This doesn't have any kinks or whatever (doesn't even have smut) but anon said mafia au and chanchen and, well,,,, what was I supposed to do? Say no?? Like hell!
> 
> Warnings for mentions of murder, attempted murder and lotsa blood. But it's not as bad as it seems promise!! :)

There's the sound of something heavy hitting the floor followed by glass shattering and Jongdae's up in an instant, heart pounding as he reaches for the loaded gun he keeps under his pillow.

He springs to his feet, walking as quietly as he can, and rushes out his bedroom and into the hall, making his way towards the living room of his apartment, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

There's a few whispered curses, followed by a pained groan and Jongdae frowns, steps faltering because he's sure he recognises that voice.

His fear is immediately replaced by anger, icy hot as it flows through his veins: he warned that asshole not to show up here again.

" _Park motherfucking Chanyeol_!" Jongdae growls as he storms into the living room and switches the lights on. "I warned you not to come back here, didn't I? Don't you understand the meaning of a _one night stand_? Or do I need to shoot you in the fucking knee for you to get that I–"

He cuts off abruptly, only now noticing the way Chanyeol's sprawled out under the open window, unmoving and almost unresponsive.

Jongdae throws his gun onto the couch and rushes over to him, his heart in his throat.

"Chanyeol?" He calls softly, kneeling down in front of him. Chanyeol blinks up at Jongdae sluggishly, eyes unfocused. Jongdae's never seen him like this and it worries him.

"Sorry about your vase," Chanyeol slurs, pointing weakly towards his feet, where Jongdae's expensive vase is shattered into a million little pieces. "I didn't mean to."

Jongdae opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees the amount of blood staining Chanyeol's hand.

" _What the fuck_?" he nearly screeches, reaching forward to hold Chanyeol's head in his hands. He caresses his face, wipes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. "What the hell happened to you, asshole?"

Chanyeol grins weakly, lifting up his shirt to show Jongdae an ugly jagged stab wound, something definitely not made with a knife or a conventional weapon of any kind. Jongdae's stomach churns uncomfortably.

"Some dickwad –fucking Elvis wannabe with the hair and the jacket– tried to gut me" he says like he's talking about the weather. "But it's no big deal 'cause it's happened before. I'm okay. Kinda. _Maybe_."

Jongdae frowns. _Elvis wannabe..._

"Chanyeol, hey," he taps his cheeks gently to catch his attention. His voice drops down to a whisper, "Was it one of my men?"

Chanyeol laughs and then promptly breaks into a fit of coughs and Jongdae is absolutely horrified to see him coughing up blood. He's not sure his heart is even beating anymore.

"I thought you sent them to, _y'know_ ," Chanyeol says once he catches his breath, lips stained red. "Figured I'd come here and let you finish the job yourself. I killed Elvis though. Sorry."

"Chanyeol..." Jongdae's voice trembles. He holds his face in both hands, thumbs over his cheeks. "You know I'd never hurt you. I..."

... _I love you. So much_.

Jongdae wants to say it but he can't, knows that Chanyeol and he aren't supposed to be meeting in the first place, considering that they're both on opposite sides. _Enemies_.

"Let me call Lay hyung," he says, voice choked. "He'll help."

Chanyeol hums but says nothing. Simply smiles at Jongdae like he always does, infuriatingly handsome even when he's bleeding to death.


	8. BaekSoo + Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Baeksoo + exhibitionist nwn_
> 
> Didn't think I'd ever write BaekSoo but here we are!!

There's loud laughter, everyone trying to talk over each other as the nine of them sit around the table, waiting for the grill to heat but Baekhyun can't seem to focus on anything else.

His grip is tight on his chopsticks, breaths laboured as he stares at Kyungsoo's smug face across the table, subtle smirk playing on his pink lips and God, Baekhyun wants to kiss him so desperately but he can't. Not yet anyway.

"Baekhyun," Junmyeon calls, shooting him a worried glance from where he's sitting beside Kyungsoo. "Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo, that asshole, nods in agreement, brows furrowing in concern. "Yeah, Baek, you look really red. Are you sure you're okay?

Baekhyun swallows thickly and nods. Clears his throat loudly when Kyungsoo digs his toes harder into his bulge before rubbing his foot against his clothed erection. He's lucky that no one is too interested in what's going on under the table or else he'd be screwed.

"I'm f-fine," he stutters, glares weakly at Kyungsoo even as he spreads his legs open wider. "It's just the heat from the grill."

"Maybe you should step out for a little while then," Junmyeon suggests, looking genuinely concerned and Baekhyun feels a little guilty for making him worry uselessly but there's nothing he can do now really. It's not even his fault because Kyungsoo was the one who started this whole thing and knowing his love for being in the spotlight, Baekhyun isn't even surprised.

One day, Baekhyun vows to himself, one day he'll fuck Kyungsoo in front of the others, make him writhe on his cock as the others watch, he'll make him cry. But for now he has to settle for fucking him in the restroom.

"You're right, hyung," Baekhyun says, placing his chopsticks down onto the table and shooting Kyungsoo a meaningful look. "Maybe the cool air will do me good."

Junmyeon nods in approval and gives him a smile before he turns to Yixing beside him, listening to what he's telling the rest of the group with a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you, Baekhyunnie?" Kyungsoo asks, sounding like the angel that he's not.

Baekhyun glares, nods. "Sure."

He'll just have to fuck him hard enough to teach him a lesson.


	9. Chankai + Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _chankai fisting 🥴_
> 
> Heyo I love ChanKai 💝

"Shh," Chanyeol whispers, coaxes, as he pets a hand down Jongin's sweaty back, skin warm under his palm. "It's okay, Nini. You're doing so good, just a little more baby."

Jongin whimpers, chokes out something that sounds like Chanyeol's name as he pushes his hips back against his hand, trying to take his fingers in deeper. Chanyeol's breath hitches at the sight of Jongin's hole stretched tight and fluttering around all five of his huge fingers.

It looks surreal, feels impossible that his big hand can fit into the tight clutch of Jongin's body without breaking him but here they are; with Jongin spread out on his elbows and knees on their bed, hips propped up with the help of pillows, and Chanyeol sitting behind him as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Jongin's hole leisurely, slowly, to try and get him to relax and loosen up naturally as opposed to being forced open.

It's taken them a lot of lube and patience and time to get this far but Chanyeol's okay with that because he prefers going slow. It's the only way to ensure that Jongin doesn't get hurt in a way they wouldn't want, which is what is bound to happen if they rush things.

He's buried up to the knuckles in Jongin's ass, four fingers held straight and his thumb pressed under them. Jongin feels heavenly around him; slick with lube and walls velvet soft, clenching down against his fingers every so often.

"Hyung," Jongin pants, hair matted to his forehead, face flushed and eyes clenched shut. "More, hyung, please. I can take it. Please."

Chanyeol swallows thickly as he pulls his fingers out before pushing back in again slow, slow, slower still until Jongin's rim parts around his fingers, stretches wide around his knuckles and then bit by bit, around his hand; everything feels wet and slick around him and Jongin's moan is tremulous in his ears.

It feels like an eternity passes until Chanyeol's got his entire hand buried in Jongin but the erotic sight of his puffy rim fluttering weakly, stretched tight around Chanyeol's wrist, more than makes up for it.


	10. ChanChenBaek + Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _If you do ot3s chenbaekyeol, size difference & "you're both so tiny next to me" would be lovely!_
> 
> I'm so sorry for this 😔

Jongdae snaps his hips harder and faster, the bed creaking under them, headboard slamming against the wall with every pump of his dick into Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun, even in bed, is noisy (not that they mind of course); moaning loud and unrestrained, mewling as he scratches marks into Jongdae's back, thighs splayed so wide it looks almost obscene.

"Jongdae," he whimpers, lashes wet, lips swollen and face ruddy. "More, Jongdae. Harder. Ah."

Jongdae grunts, grumbles. "So d-demanding. Greedy."

Baekhyun flushes deeper if possible, moving his hips in tandem with Jongdae's, bearing down on his cock every time he fucks into him. Jongdae's so focused on the heavenly feeling of Baekhyun's tight hole gripping around his cock that he doesn't notice the bed dip behind him. He only slows his thrusts when he feels two large rough palms smoothing over the globes of his ass.

He hangs his head, bites his lip when Chanyeol grips his cheeks in both hands and tugs them apart to reveal Jongdae's hole, stretched tight and pink around the biggest plug that he owns.

He stills completely – much to Baekhyun's displeasure – when he feels Chanyeol grip the flared base of the plug and pull slowly, stretching Jongdae's rim wide as he slips the toy out of him, leaves him gaping and clenching around nothing.

"Fuck," Jongdae whimpers, shudders when Chanyeol traces three of his fingers over his loose hole. "Yeol, don't tease."

Chanyeol hums, obliges, and thrusts all three of his fingers into Jongdae's hole at once; the slide is easy but it's still a tight fit because even Chanyeol's fingers are huge. Just like everything else about him.

Jongdae's hips jerk, cock throbbing inside Baekhyun's hole, and he scratches at the sheet beneath him, arms nearly giving out from the overwhelming pleasure of being stretched wide on something that isn't a hard toy.

"You ready for me, Dae?" Chanyeol asks, voice slurred and almost unnaturally deep.

Jongdae whines, nods frantically. He doesn't even realise that he'd closed his eyes until he feels fingers brushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead and opens his eyes to see Baekhyun smiling at him, gaze soft expression fond.

Chanyeol wastes no time in lining up his slick cock against Jongdae's sloppy hole. He pushes in with one smooth thrust and Jongdae's hips buck wildly, all three of them moaning in tandem. Jongdae practically hitting a high note like he's up on stage.

Chanyeol sinks in deep, balls resting against the curve of Jongdae's ass, and then leans down, pressing his chest against Jongdae's back and pushing him forward until he has to go onto his elbows, face inches away from Baekhyun's own.

Chanyeol rests his arms on either side of them and chuckles softly, amused.

"You're both so tiny next to me," he coos, and Jongdae has the urge to tell him off but he doesn't because Chanyeol is right.

He's fucking huge compared to the two of them, traps them beneath his weight and cages them in with his muscled body with ease and any other time Jongdae would be so mad. But here, like this, it's the most sinfully hottest thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and much love 💓


End file.
